This invention relates to toys and more particularly to toy kits of the type with which children can erect various building structures. More specifically, the invention relates to novel building blocks or logs for such toy constructions.
Among the most enjoyable of children's pastimes is the construction of and playing in their own building or house. Whether the building comprises tree house, a private club, a doll house, or a fort, the pleasure of dwelling in those private worlds is great and irresistible.
Unfortunately, the most common materials of construction are beset with disadvantages and even dangers when used for such purposes. For example, wood and lumber require the use of fasteners or adhesives and a variety of tools, most of which are beyond the capabilities of most youngsters. There is an ever present danger of injury from slivers, nails, and use of the tools required. In addition, structures so constructed are essentially permanent in nature and incapable of ready dismantling, storage and rebuilding when desired or necessary.
Other construction materials that have been employed include corrugated sheets, cartons and plastic building blocks. However, these materials also present well recognized problems, such as, danger of suffocation, blocking out of light and fragility of structure. There thus exists a need for a material of toy construction which overcomes all problems of the type alluded to.